Sandy
"The king does not pretend!" -King Sandy King Sandy is a young boy who thinks he is a king and had a crush on Numbuh 3, who he considered his "princess", and later, his "queen". He is served by the "Knights of the Round Towel", who are actually his older cousins. In the Show Sandy first appeared in Operation: B.E.A.C.H., residing in an oversized sandcastle. He meets Numbuh 3 when his Knights bring him to his sand castle stating that she was found building a castle of her own on the beach. He is intrigued by her beauty and asks her to be his queen - Numbuh 3, who believes this is all a fun game, says yes, when she doesn't realize he is serious. Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 is seen telling Hoagie and Abby about Numbuh 3 being kidnapped and suggests that they get her back. Numbuhs 2 and 5 exchange devious glances and ensue chanting "Wally and Kuki sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" In reaction, Numbuh 4 makes an excuse about Numbuh 3 owing him a quarter, so they must retrieve her. Back in the castle, King Sandy watches Numbuh 3 as she admires her pretty wedding dress, but all too soon hears word from one of his Knights that someone is attacking the castle. He tells Numbuh 3 to stay inside while he checks it out; he goes outside to a sand balcony and sees Numbuh 4 wearing a bucket for a helmet, shouting at him to give back Numbuh 3. King Sandy taunts him, so then Numbuh 4 gets angry and tells Numbuh 5 to catapult him into the castle wall (being made out of sand, this would not hurt him as much as a real castle wall would). Once on the balcony with the king, they engage in battle with a sand shovel and wooden sword until King Sandy pauses to remark, "You must really love the princess to fight for her so badly." Numbuh 4 snaps and shouts back, while swinging his shovel at him, "She - just - owes - me - a QUARTER!!" Just before he can do Sandy in, the Knights arrive and defend him, leaving the king to go back to Numbuh 3 and lead her up to the tower where they can get married. As they are running up the sand stairs along the wall of the tower, Numbuh 3 spots Numbuh 4 as he fights and calls out to him. When he looks up, she happily exclaims that she's getting married, which shocks him; he steps back too far and falls over the edge of the balcony and he passes out. When he finally wakes up, he and Numbuhs 2 and 5 are tied to a sand column in the tower, close enough to witness the "marraige ceremony" being preformed by a surfer-esque lifeguard. Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 3 is she's really getting married, and she assures him that they're only pretending: King sandy overhears her and shouts his signature line, "The king does not pretend!" He and Numbuh 3 argue about it, her claiming that she's only ten years old, and he replies that he likes older ladies. Shortly after a pause, she still refuses to marry him for real, so he decides to force her to go through with it. Numbuh 4 then breaks free and begins to fight him again - however, the lifeguard asks how long the ceremony will be because he's worried about the tide coming in soon. Upon learning this information, the kids separate and the sand castle is struck at the base by rough water coming in fast for High Tide. While Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 escape, the castle collapses and out of the rubble pops up King Sandy and his Knights. He yells after them that he will return, and then his mother is heard off-scene telling him to come back with his cousins. They make their leave with King Sandy still enraged about his failure. He returned in Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E., his castle this time located "Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land", and tries to force Numbuh 3 to marry him, threatening to dump several Rainbow Monkeys into a pot of boiling nacho cheese. By the end of the episode, Sandy abandons his pursuit of Kuki and falls in love with her sister Mushi. At the end of Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., Sandy is seen helping Mushi escape from her room after being grounded. Sandy and Mushi make their final appearance in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., stealing Professor Triple Extra Large's perfect snowcone during the scavenger hunt. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, his name is Sandy Johnson. King Sandy and Mushi break up sometime before Operation: ANCESTOR, and Sandy eventually joins the Brotherhood of Evil. He is frozen with the others in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, but he escapes. It is revealed that Sandy is a sandbender, and he belongs to the Noble Earthbender Family Quartzite on his mother, Roxy's side. When Sandy was 12, his mother brought him to the Tree of Beginning to meet the Minish, and Sandy pees on a group of bugs as a prank (not knowing they were Minish, and among them the Minish Princess, Lánshelly). The Minish shrink Sandy down and take him to the princess to be punished. Sandy gets in a fight with the princess, leading to a physical brawl, during which the two find a fondness for each other. Over the years, the two spend more time together and grow closer, eventually falling in love. One day, while he was normal size, Sandy proposed to Lánshelly and presented a "giant" ring. The two wedded and produced twin daughters, a human Shelly Johnson, and a Minish Gonshiri. However, because of their differing races, Lánshelly suggested that Shelly grow up in the Human World, and one day their two daughters would meet. Sandy bid his wife good-bye, regretting they would have to spend time apart. However, Sandy belonged to another important family, the Johnsons, on his father Reggie's side. His older brother was Numbuh 100, Andrew Johnson, and Andrew would be crowned the King of the World. Sandy had been jealous of his brother at a young age, so he decided to set up his own "kingdom" on the beach, using sandbending to construct giant castles, and insisted that he was a real king (even though he was still only a Prince). Nextgen Series In the future, Sandy is the apparent King of Sand Kingdom, South America. His daughter mostly stayed with her uncles so she could attend Gallagher Elementary, but would often stay with her father and meet Uncle Andrew. One day, Andrew had been crowned King of the World after their father died. He came to Sandy in worry and fear, sensing the Apocalypse coming. He requested that Sandy allow him to take Gonshiri and use her unique plantbending to revive the God Fruit and create the Grand Inferius. Sandy resented the idea at first, but wanted to ease his brother's worries, so he contacted Lánshelly to convince her that it was time for their daughters to meet. However, Lánshelly was aware of the meeting, and refused to let Gonshiri be part of such a plan. They eventually stopped writing to each other for a while. In Operation: FROST, Sandy makes a cameo, driving to the North Pole when Rumpel tells Santa Claus (calling him "Sandy") to "add that to his list". Sandy thinks Rumpel was talking about him, but Rumpel tells him otherwise, so Sandy angrily drives away. That same Christmas, Sandy had his knights capture Minish Princess Gonshiri, who would become Shelly's slave and best friend. In Legend of the Seven Lights, King Sandy speaks with The King via Dial, assuring His Highness that he captured the right Minish, and will hand her to King's special team. The following night, Sandy discovered that his daughter had escaped with Gonshiri, tearing down part of the castle as Sandy was partially buried. CP10 arrived to take Gonshiri, but when Sandy replied she was taken, their leader stabbed him with Finger Pistol. Sandy survived the encounter, and he took part in the Battle of Washington, fighting against Shelly, who was now aware of Andrew's plan. Sandy was insistent on helping his brother, but Sherry used her upgraded sandbending to turn the Obama Monument into black sand and use it to CRUSH Sandy's body. Sandy was hospitalized in KND Arctic Base, but was visited by his tiny wife in secret. The two made up with each other as the Minish shrunk Sandy and had him taken away from the base, back to the Tree of Beginning. Sandy spent the rest of his life at Minish size, living with his wife and kids (leaving Shelly as the only "giant" member of the family). In Seven Lights: The Last, Sandy, Lánshelly, and Gonshiri are dancing atop Shelly's bucket crown during the party on Coruscant. Later, he and his wife would watch their kids play on Field Day!. Battles *King Sandy vs. Wallabee Beatles. *Brotherhood of Evil vs. all heroes. *King Sandy vs. Princess Lánshelly (several times). *King Sandy vs. Shelly and Gonshiri. Appearance Sandy wears a yellow T-shirt, orange swimshorts, and bare feet. He wears an orange bucket for a crown with clam shells on them and a green furry towel cape. He has buckteeth, sandy-blonde hair, and freckles. Personality Sandy greatly loves the beach, constantly insisting that he's a king of the beach. He likes pretty girls (claims to like "older" women, though he fell in love with Mushi) and wants one he falls in love with to be his "queen". During so, he wants them to literally marry him, refusing to accept these ordeals as a game. In the Gameverse, his insistency that he was a king resulted from jealously of his older brother being crowned The King of the World. Regardless, he cared greatly for his brother and wanted to help him with his problems, even if that meant using his daughter's special powers for an evil purpose. His determination to help Andrew even drove him to combat his own daughters, but upon losing, Sandy felt regret for his actions and decided to abandon Andrew and live in peace with his wife and children. Abilities Sandy has command over his older cousins, likely because his games involve bullying other kids, or they just like playing with him. Sandy wields a wooden sword he's fairly decent with. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (cameo) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:Johnson Family Category:BOE Members Category:World Government Workers Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists